Watching Hercules
by EmmiG
Summary: Percy and Annabeth watch the Disney movie and decide to strike a deal. Plus, Zoe takes a visit with them at Percy's house to see this cinematic history. :) 2 shot that popped into my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a one shot more of than a story and if you want I could make a few more one shots, but I was content with just this. **

**Percy's Pov~**

I put my arm around Annabeth as we watched the Disney version of Hercules, and every few seconds she would point out another flaw with it.

"Like right there! They act like Hercules was head over heels for Meg and he became jelly in her hands!" We were midway through and Meg was trying to find his weakness, with we called a fatal flaw. And the cartoon character took him to the garden with the many statues, and basically seduced him.

"Oh I know, that would never happen to you." I said it in a sarcastic tone, asking for trouble.

"What are you insinuating Percy?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying we should give the character a break…" I smirked at her.

"And why is that? Because the writers completely altered his life?"

"No. You could be seduced too you know."

"Not in an important time."

"Well when is an important time?"

"Well I can make this an important time just so you can attempt it. But don't be hurt when you can't." I laughed.

"Whatever. What do you say is seduce? Well for right now, it has to be something small.."

"A kiss. Because right now we can't."

"You act like you won't succumb to my devilish good looks."

"Oh yes. Poor me won't know what to do with all that manliness."

"I'm glad you realize. Now it is on."

"You can try."

Before I could think of a way to make Annabeth crumble, she started complaining about Meg singing about love. I had a great idea- Annabeth was a daughter of Athena afterall, not Aphrodite.

"Well they sure depict Hera as a nice mother."

"Percy I am not to fond of the goddess but I wouldn't talk ill of her."

"But the movie also says Phil was the one to train Achilles," I said moving her to my lap. She became mad at the show once again and moved with me to sit in my lap. But I was a little surprised when she laid back.

"I sure hope you have a plan for kissing me and your aren't winging it. Because making me mad isn't exactly a wise plan, I might punch you after all."

"Um, let me think."

"Hah. But really they don't even show Riptide but a few times. And even then it turns into a boomerang."

"Not to sound vain because it's my sword, but at least say the name!"

"Exactly. Plus they made him appear as a thick headed, man who craves attention."

"And the muses! At least they are similar."

"I know. But I must give them props for having some of the more important rules in the movie."

"Yeah," I said putting my head on her shoulder. I was about to lean in when I noticed Hercules had just given his power up. I was reminded of when I walked across the Little Tiber river at Camp Jupiter. As if remembering what I had told her about when we were younger, Annabeth shifted my arm so she could see my SPQR tattoo.

"It will never fade."

"Oh I know," she said. "But I'm hoping one of these days we would go and see that camp. I'm so used to being at Camp Half-Blood."

"We can go one of these days. Maybe I can get a vacation. But I'm still studying the-"

"I know Seaweed Brain."

"Well I'm just telling you," I said getting up to get a blue lollipop from the bar in the kitchen. I put it in my mouth and sat down, moving Annabeth back into my lap. After a few moments I remembered I needed to prove her wrong.

As the titans hit Olympus and Hades was about to win, Hercules came up and Annabeth curled into me more, remembering the war that we fought in when we were barely driving age.

"It's so funny seeing my mother glowing blue with an owl on her shoulder," she said trying to be brave.

"I'm proud to say my dad doesn't have gills either."

Soon enough, Hercules proved himself of his godhood and he glowed while Meg walked off. But this part got Annabeth every time, just like seeing a new recruit of the Hunters got to me sometimes.

"I swear I didn't turn it down just because the cartoon did," I whispered to her ear.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I could hear the tears in her eyes by her voice. I held my lollipop by its stick and looked at her.

I turned her chin so she would face me. A few tears were running down her cheek and I leaned forward to kiss her. She sighed and kissed me, but she hiccupped from crying and I pulled back laughing gently. Then I realized it.

"Hah, I got you there."

"What?"

"You kissed me." She seemed to realize it quickly.

"Your unbelievable," she said with anger as she grabbed my lollipop and went to our room.

"What?" I said getting up. She isn't normally this mad.

"You got your kiss, I would like to be left alone now."

"Why?" She closed the door though, and locked it.

"Oh come on! Please tell me what I did! At least."

"Oh please, you used my one moment of weakness to win a stupid bet!" I could hear her settling into the desk we had in there for when she had an idea at night.

"I didn't mean too. Honest! But I remembered after we kissed."

"I highly doubt that, Percy." She was sketching something, that much I could hear.

"Please let me in," I said messing with the handle.

"No." I knew it was no use after that, we had the extra keys inside that room. So I sat with my back against the door and slowly became drowsy.

The daughter of Athena herself woke me up after she opened the door later to make dinner.

"Percy? What in the Hades are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh well I was sleeping, but you rudely opened the door. After locking me out of our bedroom might I add." I rubbed the back of my head and stood up.

"Well you deserved it."

"I did not! You are the only person I know to not except an apology."

"I only reject them when the person telling me sorry has a bad reason behind it."

"I told you I didn't mean it. I forgot until after we kissed."

"Okay."

"Okay? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means okay." I was weary but I took it. And Annabeth finished making dinner- spaghetti.

But as I dug in she slowly made her way to the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She was a little breathless.

"Um, you should lay down, you look sick."

"No."

"Then why are you like this?"

"I'm just coming to terms that my Seaweed Brain outsmarted me."

"You are unbelievable Wise Girl."

And with that we sat down grinning at each other. But I put my hand out and she met it with her left hand. And I rubbed the finger that made her my fiancé.

**It was set when they were around 25, in their apartment and such. Slightly fluffy… but I had to write it. Though I'm not **_**loving **_**it, I like it enough to post it. ****J**


	2. Zoe

**Okay so this is for my new pal Gamelover41592... Lol I wasn't planning on writing this but as of five minutes ago it will be cannon. Let's do this. (I don't own Rick's characters) **

"Why am I here?"

"I don't know why to be honest, Annabeth said that the Hunters should come over for a party. Basically it's you and Thalia."

"Thalia? Why would my maid and I be present at this gathering?"

"I'm not sure," Percy blushed. "Besides we are watching Hercules which I don't think you'll like…"

"_Hercules_? Why would cit'izens have a cinema about him?"

"Because he is a Greek hero by mortal terms. Plus Thalia just left so it's us three."

"That is not thy concern. Thy should be witnessing intelligence, not mockery on the Greek culture."

"Look I know what happened with Percy's sword and everything but-"

"Let me just witness what is written in this video square." She said simply, and dismissing the topic.

"It's called a TV," Percy commented.

"Listen Boy-"

"Shh! It's opening!" Grabbing the popcorn, Percy sat back and flinched as the opening song started.

"I reckon the Muses don't sing for every occasion, especially about the World's first ditch." Annabeth started while groaning and writing down the difference from mythology in her binder. She was the real reason they were watching the film; her essay about the myths and the Disney movie were to be compared for her Mythology class.

"Hercules was not raised on a farm," Zoë interrupted. "He was born in the farmlands yes, but he was a man. No damsel."

"Cool beans…" Percy sighed.

More moments passed as they face palm and argued.

"I don't think Hercules sang much."

"Oh I'll tell you what he sang-" Zoë started angrily.

"He lived in Greece for gods sake! The original demigods were all over! _How_ could he not fit in? Everyone was practically his sibling or nephew/niece!"

"This cinematic picture display is extremely inaccurate," Zoë voiced.

"Movie! It's called a movie!"

"Don't correct me boy," she glared at him. She reached for her small sword to gut him like a fish. Literally; he was practically half fish.

"So he found the satyr," Annabeth sighed.

"And it sings as well," Zoë observed.

"Well I think we need to go the distance and finish this glorious movie," Percy said. Making a pun on the recently sang song was the stupidest thing he could do. He was punched on both shoulder by both women. He groaned as Hercules bent Riptide and saved damsel dolls.

"This is ridiculous! Thy shouldn't be witnessin' this. Tis be scurvy and dishonest!"

"Um… what?" Percy wondered clueless.

"It's ridiculous the movie is twisted and lying," Annabeth translated while grimacing at Hercules' hero training.

"Why? Because Riptide bends and Phil doesn't eat cans?"

"Boy I have told you of your sword. That is a filthy lie and I would have no part of it," she said walking out of the room.

"Hey we aren't even halfway through!"

"Tis be thy problem," she grunted and walked out of the apartment. Percy walked over to Annabeth awkwardly and sat down.

"That went better than expected."

"Thalia was never here you know. I wanted you and Zoë to bond better."

"Why?" He said turning towards her. Hercules conversed with Megera in the background.

"Well with you having Riptide and she knowing it's original owner… It felt right to know both of you after the quest. You worked well together."

"I'm a boy Wise Girl. She's never going to like me."

"Well she knows you a little better now."

They sat back awkwardly keeping their hands in their laps before Percy altered his position and put an arm around the back of the couch, opposite of Annabeth. She ignored the flip in her stomach when she imagined Herself being on the other side of the couch underneath his arm. She swallowed and acted bravely.

"I'm not sure why he would believe Meg so quickly," she said while grabbing his left arm and placing it over her shoulders. He blushed and settled it there; ears red. She blushed herself and almost laughed when he responded a minute later.

"He believed her. Plus Pain and Panic as children don't really have bad acting skills," he murmured.

"Well Meg shouldn't have sold her soul to Hades for some guy in the first place."

"She did it out of love," he argued.

"That doesn't mean you go to Hades, if all go to the goddess of love."

"Fair point," he reasoned.

They watched as Hercules had a sudden downfall after experiencing fame. Hercules cried to his father about being famous in the background when Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Thaila, Zoë, Bianca, and I sure didn't go to Atlas and Luke for a walk in the park." She laughed.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine."

"Good," he hugged her with one arm.

"Why? Because I know Hercules had to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders; I don't want you to feel like that."

"He also had a satyr quit on him," she referred to a later part in the movie.

"Look, do you even need to finish the movie? Just Google it," Percy reasoned.

"You know what? I will, screw this." She clicked the remote of in Percy's room. Now they were just leaning against the couch-like bed in his room with Percy's arm around her. They blushed.

"We could… go to Camp?"

"Sure," she said standing up.

"_Where have you been? _You told me you were going to see Percy," Thalia shouted.

"I was. We were at his house." Her expression looked between the two of them and changed completely.

"You two were at his house alone eh?" Several campers overheard.

"NO," Percy blushed. "Zoë was with us."

"Zoë? Zoë who?"

"Nightshade," Annabeth said blatantly.

"She's dead. Lady Artemis cast her as a constellation. You didn't hear?"

"No she wasn't," Percy freaked.

"_Yes she was_. I saw it."

"But she was with us…" Annabeth trailed on. She paled and looked at me. "But it was _her_."

**There we go! Sorry about any errors. Lol this is set where Annabeth and Percy weren't present for the constellation scene and must have been occupied somewhere else, maybe with her dad. Review please! ****J**

**Side note: I had Annabeth say reckon just as a reminder of where she is originally from- Virginia baby! **


End file.
